<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mafia by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812164">The mafia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mafia!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is part of the Mafia and Freddie needs a Job in the bar<br/>Freddie is a cocky shit working part time as a stripper in late 1920.<br/>Freddie and Jim are both 28</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N:i forgot to mention in my description that Freddie will be able to have kids in this story but due to all the sex slave stuff,Freddie had made the men wear a condom.</p><p>Freddie Mercury is a 28 year old man,needing a job with better pay in 1920s.</p><p>Jim Hutton is also 28 and works at the bar as well as he works for the Mafia.</p><p>It starts on a sunny morning in September just after Freddie's 28th birthday on a Saturday.He used to live with his parents until he was kicked out for being gay by his dad.Freddie went house hopping until he was taken in by his current 'Master'.Luca Richards,the most wealthy man that works on the opposite side for the Mafia.Luca is a sex slave seller,he gave Freddie a home,he was nice to Freddie at first but got a little more harsh towards him.</p><p>Freddie's skin was littered in bruises,welts across his thighs.he was sad with Luca but stayed strong for himself."Oi Freddie!",Luca calls,"coming Master",Freddie calls back and slips on his jeans and trainers.Freddie walks into Luca's office.</p><p>"yes master?you called",Freddie said,blushing a little."ah yes.i'm selling you off to a wealthy Mafia owner,you'll be leaving tomorrow oh and his name is Jim Hutton",Luca said,kissing Freddie,the two kiss for brief minute."okay master",Freddie said,"don't be so down about it,i just can't handle you very  well,you minx",Luca said,Freddie nods.</p><p>So the next day,Freddie is shipped off to his new 'master'.Jim fucking Hutton.At first Freddie's nervous but Luca is of course taking him there.Freddie was shaking in his own room due to his nerves."Freddie!?",Luca shouts,"y yes M master",Freddie stuttered."where the fuck is the money i put away?!",Luca shouts,"I don't know master",Freddie said,"of course you don't,you never DO!",Luca shouts,smacking Freddie across the face.That was it.Freddie ran out the house,Luca ran after him."OI Freddie!",Luca shouts.Freddie ignores and keeps on running.</p><p>he ran into a dead end ally.Freddie was cornered.Luca beat the shit out of him.Freddie curled up on the streets as Luca kicked and punched him."leave me alone Luca!",Freddie said as he was strangled.Jim happened to be going to work at the bar in his suit when he saw Luca."Luca!",Jim shouts."oh hi",Luca said,"please tell me you did not just beat the crap out of the person sold to me",Jim said,Luca went quiet."right then fuck off",Jim growled.</p><p>Freddie stood and tried to walk off,Luca grabs the back of his shirt and lands one more punch to his face.</p><p>That set off Freddie,"Let go of me Luca",Freddie said."No",Luca said,Jim stood there.Jim was waiting for Luca to walk away when Freddie was thrown to the floor and kicked,he's sure he had sprained his ankle by now.Luca walked off leaving Freddie in pure pain and covered in more bruises.Jim walks to Freddie,Freddie got scared,"d d d don't hurt me",Freddie whimpers,"i'm not gonna hurt you,you're mine anyway,i'm Jim,Jim Hutton,Luca sold you to me",Jim Said,helping Freddie up and holding onto him to support him to walk,Freddie lets out a wail of pain.</p><p>Jim walks him to the bar.</p><p>Once they get there,Jim takes Freddie behind the bar and sat him down.</p><p>"i'm not going to hurt you Freddie",Jim said."s sure?",Freddie stutters"i'm sure",Jim said."i may be firm at times but still,i'd never hurt you",he said."now then lets get you cleaned up",Jim said."can't walk",Freddie muttered."no shit sherlock",Jim said.</p><p>Freddie was in pain from his ankle.Jim cares for Freddie and then takes him to the spare room.Jim had to set rules for Freddie but decided he'd do that when Freddie was ready to talk.Jim gets to work in the bar.</p><p>Its been a long shift for Jim,working alone.Freddie was of course in the spare bedroom,he had bandaged his ankle and dealt with his cuts.Jim walks into the bedroom,Freddie had clearly been crying.He was used by Luca and abused by Luca.</p><p>"whats up?",Jim asked.Jim could tell Freddie was ticklish,by any point when Jim pokes his side Freddie squeaks."n nothing",Freddie stutters."if you're thinking about leaving,there's no way you are",Jim said softly.Freddie felt sick since Luca had gone and punched him in the stomach a few times.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The next day at noon</span>
</p><p>Freddie had taken a nap in the bedroom,Jim had his own home in the wealthy part of 1920s London.Freddie of course is still a stripper despite the past.Freddie had earned his money through sex.he earns four shillings a week.Freddie works for Jim as well.</p><p>Freddie had planned to quit the stripping and full time work for Jim who could tell Freddie was shy.Jim had three rules.</p><p>1:don't talk back</p><p>2:follow all commands</p><p>3:take care of yourself</p><p>Freddie was working himself to the bone,Jim had warned him not to.Freddie does it anyway....then he heard Jim shout.He walks into the living room,looking guilty.Jim noticed."i'm not pissed",Jim said.Freddie nods staying quiet,he was still scared."i've told you not to work yourself so hard",Jim said,"I know",Freddie said"look at me",Jim said,raised an eyebrow.Freddie does,his eyes are laced with guilt."do you want to go back to Luca?",Jim asks,"n n no",Freddie stutters.</p><p>"go take a break",Jim said,Freddie nods"yes sir",he said,he walked outside,he lit a cigarette,he head taken one of Jim's.Freddie had a tattoo on his chest.It's a Mandala.Freddie needed a break,he wanted to run away with Jim,he had a passion of love for Jim.Freddie was still scared to be touched.he saw Luca walking past,he walked back into the house after stubbing his cig out.</p><p>But of course Luca had to be a dickhead."Oi Freddie",Luca said,"fuck off Luca",Freddie spat."that's not a way to talk to me",Luca said."i don't care Luca",Freddie spat as Luca had him pinned up against the wall,Luca's hand wrapped around Freddie's throat.</p><p>"let go of me Richards!",Freddie spat with a harsh tone.Luca smacks him,"Luca! put me down!",Freddie said,kicking and struggling.Luca of course kept him pinned."LUCA put me down!",Freddie said,trying to pry Luca's hand from his throat.Jim was inside working.</p><p>Luca drops Freddie to the floor and kicks him.Luca ran.Freddie held his stomach in pain,of course Luca had a knife,he must've pulled it on Freddie when he choked.Jim rushed outside and saw Freddie bleeding.Jim of course got Freddie inside and wrapped a bandage around his midsection.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2:Luca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Adventure seeker on an empty street Just an alley creeper, light on his feet A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt With the pain and anger can't see a way out It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say Gotta find me a future move out of my way I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now<br/><br/>Listen all you people, come gather round I gotta get me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground But just give me, huh, what I know is mine </p><p>People do you hear me, just gimme the sign It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth Here's to the future for the dreams of youth I want it all (give it all I want it all)I want it all (yeah)I want it all and I want it now<br/><br/>I want it all (yes I want it all)I want it all hey I want it all and I want it now I'm a man with a one track mind So much to do in one lifetime (people do you hear me)Not a man for compromise and where's and why's and living lies<br/>So I'm living it all, yes<br/> I'm living it all And I'm giving it all, and I'm giving it all Oh oh yeah yeah ha ha ha ha ha Yeah yeah yeah yeah I want it all It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth Here's to the future Hear the cry of youth~<br/>{#Queen 1988 Album 'the miracle'}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Warnings:yelling/Mentions of Freddie's past</p><p> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Its been a week since Freddie had started working for Jim in the bar,Freddie was scrubbing down tables,he was constantly harassed by other men.he saw Luca once again,or is it his mind playing tricks,"get out Luca,you're not welcome here",Jim said,"whatever Hutton",Luca said and went for Freddie,Freddie moved to a further away table and out of Luca's sight.</p><p>"well well well",Luca said,"shut up and get the fuck out",Freddie scowled,scrubbing down more tables."Freddie",Luca said,"shut up!",Freddie roared getting closer to punching Luca and knocking him out,Jim continued serving drinks.Luca went for Freddie again,"don't touch me",Freddie growled as Luca smacked his arse."LUCA!",Freddie said."Get.Out",Freddie said,pissed off,his hands curl into fists,he knocks out Luca and walked outside to calm down.</p><p>he was pissed off at Luca.Luca soon regained consciousness.Jim had to keep his head low to avoid Luca catching him smirking.Luca walked outside to Freddie,Freddie pushed Luca away,"I believe you've been told not to touch me",Freddie said,shooting his gun into the air,he has a pistol.Luca didn't back down."i'm not a fucking pussy",Luca scowled.</p><p>"oh really",Freddie said,pointing the gun straight at Luca's chest."one pull of the trigger and you'll be dead",Freddie scowels.Freddie goes back to working.That evening in the bar was busy,Freddie was exhausted.he hadn't had a break yet,Jim wouldn't let him.Freddie kept working,Freddie was harassed all evening while working he had to keep telling a lot of men not to touch him and to go for Luca.</p><p>they all knew about Luca.Freddie sighed and took a break outside to kill Luca.But of course Luca drugged him and took him back.Jim hadn't noticed,"Freddie!?",Jim calls,"Freddie! come down here?!",Jim calls."luca",Jim said,he ran.</p><p>
  <span class="u">A few hours later</span>
</p><p>Luca had taken to tying Freddie to a chair with ropes."fucking hell Luca",Freddie spat,"ah you're awake",Luca said breaking into a devilish grin."don't touch me Luca and untie me!",Freddie spat as a bullet flew through the window and landed in Luca's stomach,Jim.</p><p>Jim unties Freddie and carries him out."Freddie",Jim said,"mm",Freddie hums."how many times do i have to tell you?",Jim asked,"i'm sorry",Freddie said,"don't be",Jim said.he and Freddie got home,Freddie goes off to the bedroom for a bit.</p><p>"Freddie,you can't stay in there forever!",Jim said."can!",Freddie said."right then",Jim said,pinning Freddie down to the bed and kissing him."i love you",Jim smirks"love you too",Freddie mumbles."Freddie,somethings wrong?",Jim said,he had a strong grip on Freddie not hard enough to hurt him.Jim is still owner of the Mafia.Freddie sat up and faced away from Jim,"look at me love",Freddie heard Jim say softly."No",Freddie refused with a cold tone.</p><p>Freddie walked outside into the crips air of the summer evening,he had his silk robe on,he stood against the wall.Freddie enjoyed the summer.he walked off to the forest behind the house,it had a big space i the middle ,Freddie's barefoot so the grass tickles between his toes,he smiles with delight,its the first time he has.</p><p>Jim was looking for him,Freddie was enjoying the sun set and yawned.he laid back,propping himself up on his elbows,Jim stood away from him and watched him,Freddie jumped when he noticed Jim,"well hello beautiful",Jim said,"s shut u up",Freddie stutters,blushing.Jim kisses him and joins him on the grass,Jim's arm around Freddie.</p><p>"Freddie?",Jim said,"mm",Freddie hums."would you ever go back to Luca,if he made you?",Jim asked,"No",Freddie said,"mm good",Jim said,kissing him again.Freddie puts his head on Jim's shoulder.Things got better as Freddie got used to living with Jim.</p><p>As the weeks pass,things got better.Freddie was working in the bar as a morning shift,wiping down tables.Freddie was working a 13 hour shift.his shift wasn't even near finished.Jim was still working for the Mafia,he would be on long trips while Freddie was working.</p><p>Freddie yawned.His shift had started at 3 in the morning and ends 4 in the afternoon but he cut his shift short.he ran home due to seeing Luca.</p><p>he got in and went to change,he put on a nice warm hoodie and his comfy pajama bottoms.Freddie was tired and curled up in bed.he yawned and fell asleep.</p><p>
  <span class="u">  That afternoon  </span>
</p><p>Freddie was still asleep in bed on his stomach,Jim stood in the door way,watching his boyfriend.the two don't care if its not legal."Freddie",Jim said softly,"fuck off Hutton",Freddie said,blindly swatting in any direction.Jim got in bed and pulled Freddie to his chest,"get off",Freddie said tiredly."Nope",Jim said,kissing him and trapping Freddie under him.Jim keeps kissing Freddie's cheeks.</p><p>Freddie didn't dare crack a smile.He did as Jim kissed him lovingly."you're smiling",Jim smirks,"I know",Freddie said with a grin as he tugged Jim onto the bed with him and straddled Jim's hips.One thing Luca always did to Freddie was baby talk him.Freddie and Jim made out heatedly."mm fuck",the two say into the kiss.Freddie felt Jims fingers curl into his sides and moving up and down softly.</p><p>FReddie let out cute giggles."why are you giggling?",Jim teased,"its because,maybe you're ticklish?",Jim said,the two can fuck work for now."h hey J Jim s stop it!",Freddie said with a small giggle,"you know ever since you started working for me in the bar,i've noticed how more calm you are around me",Jim said,kissing him again,cupping his cheek,"mm its because i've forgotten Luca and i love you",Freddie said.</p><p>"One thing though",Freddie giggles."mm and what would that be?",Jim asked,"i can have kids",Freddie said.Jim looked at him confused."I'm a hermaphrodite it means i have both male and female <em>parts</em>",Freddie said.Jim knew the whole time but made Freddie say it for his amusement and started laughing.Freddie pounced on Jim,kissing him with love.</p><p>"do you want kids?",Freddie asked,"of course",Jim said.the two lay on the floor in the bedroom,fire place lit.Jim had grabbed a permanent marker and chased Freddie around until he had him on the bed,Jim kissed his cheek,Freddie props himself up on his elbow as he watches Jim draw on his arm.Freddie's shirt is off and showing the tattoo.Jim was completely distracted.</p><p>Freddie rubbed his calf on Jim's leg making Jim jump and pull away,Freddie smirked."little minx",Jim said.Freddie kisses him for attention.</p><p> Freddie put on his shirt,its a long sleeve shit but Freddie puts on an waistcoat once he switched the short sleeve for a long sleeve and he put on his work shoes and rushed out to the bar to get to work,Jim had gone ahead of him.Freddie's neck was littered in hickeys/love bites.</p><p>Luca was still unwelcome to the bar,Freddie was scrubbing down tables and getting orders.They were busy.Luca walked in,Freddie made sure to avoid him.Luca would walk over to Freddie,Freddie moved away from him,"oi Luca!",Jim shouts,"i thought you were told you're not welcome here",Jim said.Luca scowled."i came back to take whats mine",Luca said."I'm not yours Luca!",Freddie shouts while scrubbing down a table.</p><p>"you heard him",Jim said,"now leave",Jim said.Freddie had finished scrubbing down tables and simply punched Luca again."bitch",Freddie said."hey,hey,hey Freddie calm down!",Jim said slightly raising voice,Freddie listens and walks off to serve.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3:feel safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N:i might not finish this book but i will make a new one just until i have some more ideas for this book.</p><p>
  <span class="u">A month later</span>
</p><p>Freddie had come down with a case of the flu.he's thankful to have Jim to care for him."good morning",Jim said,"mm",Freddie said,burying himself under the blanket more.Jim pulled the blankets back a bit,Freddie was sprawled out on the bed.Jim kisses his cheek,"Freddie!",Jim shouts,Freddie had played a little trick.Freddie was coughing and sneezing in bed,he curled up to himself warm in the blankets.he turned onto his stomach and fell asleep.</p><p>Jim walks back into the bedroom,Freddie had fallen asleep.Jim soothingly rubs his back,the fireplace lit to warm up the cold room.Freddie was sleepy,he got cuddly if he was tired.Freddie looked up to see Jim sat with him."hey sleepyhead",Jim said,Freddie rolls his eyes.Jim kisses his cheek.</p><p>Freddie let out a sneeze."awe",Jim said Jim had turned soft."bloody hell love you've turned me soft",Jim said,Freddie giggles.he put his head on Jim's lap,"attention give it",Freddie whines,"alright alright",Jim said.</p><p>As the hours pass,Jim and Freddie spent them cuddling in bed with soothing kisses to the back or just normal cuddles,Freddie tucked into Jim's chest.Jim kisses his forehead and lets him sleep,Jim goes to work at the bar,he'll have to do Freddie's work as well once he does,he starts serving drinks as Luca walks in,"Freddie's not here today",Jim said with a smirk.</p><p>Luca sulks.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4:I feel safe with you,home at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">At the Bar in the evening</span>
</p><p>Freddie and Jim were working that evening.Luca stayed off to the side to get Freddie alone.Freddie had moved on to a table in the farthest corner.Luca walks to him."what do you want Luca?",Freddie snarls,moving back,"you",Luca said with a slight smirk,"No",Freddie said,Luca got closer to Freddie."back off Luca",Freddie snarled with disgust and hate.</p><p>Luca moved more closer to Freddie,Freddie backed off and straight into a wall.Jim hadn't been paying attention.Luca gripped Freddie's wrist hard enough to leave a mark,"Luca get the fuck off me!",Freddie shouts."Luca!",Freddie said struggling trying to pull his wrist from Luca.Luca gripped Freddie's other wrist.</p><p>"Get off me!",Freddie said shaking with fear.Jim walked over to them and pulled Luca off Freddie.Freddie was shaking with fear.Jim took him into his arms,"Freddie,look at me",Jim said,Freddie was scared,Jim kept hold of him,"freddie its only me,Luca's gone",Jim said,he kisses Freddie.</p><p>The two cut their shifts early.Jim takes Freddie home,he's still shaking with fear."deep breathes",Jim said softly to him while still keeping the gun away from the both.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Next day 9:10AM</span>
</p><p>"good morning",Jim said,"morning",Freddie yawns,he's cuddly.he wraps his arms around jim's waist and perched his chin on Jim's shoulder."well then",Jim said,kissing Freddie."you're not  usually like this",Jim said,"m know",Freddie said with a slight smile but hidden from Jim's sight.</p><p>"go sit down",Jim said,"nah i don't think i will",Freddie said,kissing the crook of Jim's neck.Jim smiles and rolls his eyes at Freddie.Freddie eventually let go of Jim.Freddie went to have a shower and get dressed,he sat on the bed with the firelit,he sat there for a while wondering if his parents want him back."hey"Jim said"yes",Freddie said,</p><p>"something wrong?",Jim asked,"No",Freddie said.Jim smirked at him."don't you dare",Freddie said,Jim pounced onto Freddie and brought him into a loving kiss."mm",Freddie hums into the kiss,Jim licks across Freddie's bottom lip,Freddie gladly let Jim's tongue into his mouth."Freddie,you sure you want this?",Jim asked"of course,i do recall you saying you wanted kids",Freddie said,"i do",Jim said.</p><p>"there you go,your answer",Freddie said,"alright then",Jim chuckles.</p><p>they strip.Jim lays Freddie on his back,legs spread.Jim trails his hand down Freddie's chest and over the Mandala tattoo."look at you so beautiful",Jim said,it made Freddie blush.Jim kisses him.Jim lubes up two of his fingers and scissored Freddie open,"good boy",Jim praised.Freddie blushed."there we go so open for me",Jim said,he pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bed.</p><p>Jim lubed his cock and gently pushed into Freddie."s stop teasing!",Freddie said"as you wish",Jim said.he pounds into Freddie,"Oh fuck!",Freddie moaned as Jim hit his prostate dead on."ah~mm Fuck Jim!",Freddie moaned,"you like that huh?", Jim says in a teasing tone."Mm f fuck f faster!",Freddie moaned as the bed hit the wall.Freddie's arms were pinned above him.</p><p>"s so c close"Jim and Freddie moaned."mm",Freddie moaned as he came all over the sheets.Jim soon came inside Freddie after fucking him through their orgasms."oh fuck that was amazing",Freddie said,"agreed",Jim said after pulling out of Freddie.they cleaned up and showered.they wash the sheets and put clean ones on the bed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">few days later</span>
</p><p>Freddie was showing signs of pregnancy.he had morning sickness."oh love,",Jim cooed.Freddie got up,Jim walked out the bathroom,Freddie takes the pregnancy test.Its...positive,"Jim love",Freddie said,"yes?",Jim said,"i'm pregnant",Freddie said showing the test."oh my lord,we're gonna be parents",Jim said.the two hugged with love.</p><p>"i can't believe it i'm gonna be a father"Freddie said.</p><p>
  <span class="u">After the first trimester</span>
</p><p>Freddie's baby bump was showing more and more.Freddie had to stop working for his health and the baby's health."good morning",Jim said"morning",Freddie grunted."how's the nugget this morning",Jim said,"oh hush",Freddie giggles.Jim kisses him and the baby bump."i think its gonna be a girl",Freddie said,"hm maybe could be a boy,we don't know",Jim said.</p><p>"i really want to know",Freddie said."calm down",Jim teases.</p><p>They get going to Freddie's 12 week scan.they're greeted by the doctor.Freddie lays on the bed and pulled his top off.The doctor puts the gel on Freddie's bump and then the wand thing."alright,you're having twins!",the doctor said.Freddie and Jim look at each other with teary eyes.</p><p>"oh my lord",they say.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>